


Getting Out Of The Hospital

by platinum_firebird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird
Summary: Arthur's friends come to drive him home from the hospital.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Getting Out Of The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Weird Science challenge at Voiceteam 2020!
> 
> The challenge was to: _Incorporate one or more clips from another Voiceteam player’s audio fanwork (posted on AO3 or submitted for Voiceteam points) into a fanwork of your own._

**Listen or download:** [Google Drive here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EE3o0KH8Uqsxb67GoLs5ycgHys0tY1Ni/view?usp=sharing)

**Clips Taken From:**

[Moleskine by JinkyO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341171)

[One Bitchin' Zombie by Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138634)

[Uxorilocal by reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163900)

[Nod by reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223258)

[You Are Beary Stupid (But We Love You Anyway) by epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252212)

* * *

** Transcript **

Arthur could admit that getting stuck in the hospital after one of his escapades was a little far, even for him. Waking up in a hospital bed had not been the greatest moment of his life, not by a long shot. Spending a week trapped in said hospital bed had not made him feel any better, either.

Though, it had to be said, walking out into the hospital waiting room after _finally_ being released and seeing his four best friends waiting for him did make things just a little, _tiny_ bit better. Not much, but a little.

"Good to see you up and about," Martin said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Arthur said, “Don’t patronise me. I feel fine.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that,” Pauline said.

“At least someone is,” Arthur said as they walked out of the hospital, “Did you hear my boss considered firing me?”

“No,” Jake said.

“Yeah, well, he did. I told him that didn’t make sense, since I’m a _great_ employee-”

“Employee of the month,” Emma said wryly.

“Since when did you become suicidal?” Pauline asked. They all knew Arthur’s boss by reputation - _fearsome_ reputation.

“I’m not- he’s not _that_ bad, okay? Just a little trigger-happy.” They got into Martin’s car, Arthur nabbing the front seat, and he leant his head against the window as he started the engine. “Anyway, he didn’t fire me, so all’s well that ends well.”

"I'm glad you're okay," Martin says, before he gets the car moving. "Just don't do that again, okay?"

“I won’t,” Arthur said, “Promise.”

Martin nodded, and he pulled the car out onto the road.

“No promises in return?” Pauline asked cheekily from the backseat.

“Martin doesn’t need to make promises; I know he’ll always be there to pick me up when I get in trouble. I can rest easy, knowing he’ll always be there for me,” Arthur said, grinning.

“You are the master of your own destiny,” Martin said, raising one eyebrow.

“None of you would _ever_ leave me high and dry,” Arthur said, “As evidenced right now.” He gestured around the car.

"This is awkward, because I would,” Jake said.

“Jake! You would never! You’d save me!”

"You wish."

Arthur pouted. “You’re telling me if I had a gun to my head, you wouldn’t save me?”

"I'd shoot you," Jake deadpanned.

“Jake!”

"Jesus...” At Arthur’s glare, Jake just shook his head. "I'm not having anymore of these stupid conversations with you."

Arthur pouted, but Martin shot him a ‘shut up or you’re getting thrown out of the car’ look, so he slumped down in his seat and sulked. His stomach hurt. They pulled up to a light, and Pauline broke the silence, asking about Emma’s new boyfriend. Arthur perked up, asking, “Yeah, what’s he like?”

“Secretive,” Emma said.

“What do you mean?” Pauline asked.

“Wealthy,” Emma said, which explained a bit more. She smiled a little and said under her breath, “Brave, reckless brave,” which, really, didn’t explain anything, but was exactly the kind of cryptic statement Emma tended to make about the kind of guys she dated.

Finally they arrived back at Arthur’s place. He paused as he was about to get out of the car and said, “So, we having our weekly dinner?” He received nods from Pauline and Martin, but not Jake. “Jake?”

"No." Jake said flatly.

“Come on - it’s our weekly indulgence! You have to come!”

"I indulge you everyday."

“Now that’s just plain untrue! Even if we do work together, I’m not _that_ annoying!”

The look on Jake’s face plainly said that he disagreed with that statement.

“But we want you to come, Jake!” Arthur said plaintively.

“Too bad,” Jake said, and wouldn’t say anything else on the matter.

Pauline and Martin, though, were more enthusiastic, and after a round of checking schedules and suggesting restaurant ideas, they finally came up with, “Tuesday 6pm oyster bar.”

“Can everyone make that?” Arthur asked.

"I'll do my best?" Martin hedged.

Arthur didn’t push him on it; Martin’s sister often needed him to step in and care for her kids at the last minute, or his job called him in, so scheduling things with him was always more of a maybe than a definite yes. “Pauline?”

She nodded, and with that settled, Arthur finally got out of the car. Before he shut the door, though, he leaned in and said, “And by the way, is it okay if I bring someone else? I kinda…met him. During all this.” He waved a hand, referring obliquely to his accident.

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Pauline said breezily.

“I can work with that,” Emma said, smirking at him as if she knew something he didn’t. It was a little unnerving - but then again, she loved to make out that she was mysterious, even if she knew exactly nothing about the situation at hand.

“Right,” Arthur said, “Guess I’ll see you Tuesday, then!” He slammed the door shut, and the car pulled away, disappearing off down the street.

Arthur watched it go, then turned away and let himself into his building, already pulling out his phone, nervous anticipation building in his stomach as he opened the messaging app.

He really, really hoped the others would like Marcus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!


End file.
